operationstardustfandomcom-20200214-history
MSGO/Corps
Corps participation How to create corps * Creating corps costs 5500 GP. * You need to be ranked at least as high as Warrant Officer to create corps. * When creating corps, you have to choose superior officer, corps name and emblem. You also have to choose if it would be possible for people to send join applications or not. * You can't change corps name after creation. * You can't use spaces, symbols and half-width katakana in corps name. How to join corps * After you send join application, commanding officer has to accept it. * In case you've received invitation from commanding officer or vice-commaning officer, you get enlisted after you accept it. * Joining corps does not cost GP. How to leave corps * To leave corps, you need to press the corresponding button in right-upper corner and confirm leaving. * After leaving, your corps points and capture points are reset. If you return to one of your old corps, capture points are not returned. * You remain in corps until planned maintenance and leave automatically, therefore you can only benefit from corps challenges once. Corps advantages and features * Corps members have access to corps bulletin and corps communication channel. * Corps members recieve information messages from their commanding officers. (Amuro/Char by default.) * Corps have levels. Members increase corps level when they play large-scale battles. * You have better upgrade success rates when using mechanic tickets, both regular and master ones. * Corps members can apply corps emblem to their machines. * Corps members benefit from corps score ranking after maintenance. * Commanding officer can choose up to 4 vice-commanding officers from corps members. * If commanding officer doesn't log in for 3 weeks, he gets demoted to a regular member. Instead of him, vice-commanding officer with longest time on that position is promoted. (If commanding officer is the only corps member, he does not get demoted.) If there are no vice-commanding officers, member with most corps points is automatically promoted to the commanding officer. * Corps members get access to Captured machines. Corps points and corps level * As corps level increases, members get bonuses to upgrade success rates. Regardless of corps level, maximum amount of members is 50. * Corps points are earned after battles. For large-scale battles: victory is worth of 3 points and defeat - 2 points. For limitied battles: victory - 2 points, defeat - 1 point. Superior officers Both factions have 10 superior officers available. They make comments on your performance after battle. Every officer has 6 different responses depending on your position and if battle was won or lost. List of superior officers EFSF * Amuro Ray * Sleggar Law * Sayla Mass * Bright Noa * Matilda Ajan * Ryu Jose * Shiro Amada * Kojima * Eiphar Synapse * South Burning Zeon * Char Aznable * Garma Zabi * Kycillia Zabi * Dozle Zabi * Ramba Ral * Aina Sakhalin * Anavel Gato * Cima Garahau * Johnny Ridden * Shin Matsunaga